180
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: Troy's going through a very diffucult time and just when he thinks it's only going to get worse his life does a complete 180.  Better then it sounds


I don't own HSM. Just the idea, Annie and Melinda

* * *

"So you really like this Gabriella don't you"  
Troy looked up as his dad entered the room and sat down next to him.

"Yeah," Troy said, "Gabby takes the darkness out of anything and turns it into the brightest light you have ever seen. She takes the worst day in the world and turns it bright. Gabby puts the sun in the sky and the stars in my eyes. She's heaven and everything good about this Earth. She-"

"Troy... I get it. You really like her."

"Yes," Troy said, "I **really **do"

"I remember... I felt the same way when I met your mom," Jack told his son, "and now many years and 3 kids later I still do"

"Dad... just because I love Gabby doesn't mean I don't love you," Troy said

Jack laughed.

"Troy I promise I don't feel like you don't love me."

"So why have we been arguing so much"  
Jack sighed deeply.

"It's because you're growing up. Being a parent is complicated. You want to be your child's friend but you also want to be their parent. You **have **to be their parent. When you're a parent sometimes it means making the unpopular decisions."

"Gabby's coming home from Washington tomorrow"

"I know Troy. I know"

"I feel so mad that I can't see her because I'm stuck doing all those dumb chores"

"It does seem unfair in your mind doesn't it," Jack asked.

"Totally. I mean Gabby is-"

"I know. But you were being goofy," Jack argued weakly.  
Troy couldn't help but giggle.

"What's so funny," Jack asked a smile playing on his face.

"It's just the last time I was goofy you took me and Chad to a professional B-ball game as well as dinner and a carnival," Troy said remembering.  
He expected a lecture on how he wasn't a little kid anymore and whatever but instead his father just smiled sadly.

"We haven't done much of anything fun in awhile have we?"

"Not since Annie got sick," Troy said, "It's..."

"I know"

"Dad if I get the chores done today can I see Gabby tomorrow"  
"It's ten o'clock at night Troy," Jack reminded his son, "How do you except to finish those chores tonight"

"I can pull an all nighter," Troy suggested.

"Think about that for a minute," Jack said, "Do you really think I would be comfortable with you in the car after you've pulled an all nighter?"

"Not driving no," Troy said with a sigh, "ah... I guess it's impossible"

"I know how much you were looking forward to this Troy," Jack said.  
Then he kissed his son goodnight. He went into his own room.

Amber saw the long look on his face.

"What's wrong honey," she asked him gently.

"I don't know," he said, "I hate being tough with Troy."

"You know," Amber said, "I wonder if it's a good thing that he's been goofy lately"

"How do you figure," Jack propped himself up on one elbow giving his wife his full attention.

"Look at everything he's been through lately," Amber explained, "He's got a sister who's got her foot halfway in between life and death. This is his **big sister **He doesn't have much longer with her. Jack we have to face that. Annie, short of a miracle is going to die. She's not going to reach her 18th birthday. Troy's 15. Two years isn't that far apart. Annie and Troy group up practically as twins. They were best friends. They shared so much. If they were both boys or both girls I could see them even sharing clothes.

"I never really thought of it like that before," Jack admitted, "I just expected Troy to be-"

"To be perfect?"

"No but to do his best"

"Jack... maybe he **was **doing his best," Amber suggested, "You need to stop acting like his couch and start acting like his father"

"Stop acting..."

"Like his couch and start acting like his father. Right now what he needs is understanding, compassion, love and what we all need... a miracle for Annie. He needs a lesson on mercy and forgiveness"

"Fine," Jack said, "I'll talk to him in the morning"  
Troy thought about things going on in his past. For some reason Troy could remember something Ms. Darbis told Taylor Tessie.

"Taylor," she said, "You don't have to be perfect. This is a good thing. It's an opportunity to learn to let go" Troy didn't want to let go... not of his sister. He wanted her to get better but he knew it wasn't going to happen... just like he wasn't going to see Gabriella tomorrow.

Troy was prepared for a bad day. He reminded himself that people have bad days and it wasn't the end of the world. But when he woke up, he could smell pancakes being made. Troy **loved **pancakes. Troy actually loved most breakfast foods. As he came down he saw that the kitchen was already clean.

"Morning Troy," Jack said, "Hungry?"

"Sure," Troy replied. He looked at the spotless kitchen.

"What happened," he asked

"I don't know," Jack said, "I thought you might. I got up this morning and all the chores I assigned you have been done"

"Oh," said Troy's little sister Melinda, "That was me. I wanted Troy to be able to see Gabby today so I got up early and did his chores for him"  
Overcome with emotion Troy got up and hugged his little sister.

"That is the sweetest thing I've heard in a long time," Jack said, "I was going to let you go see Gabby after your chores were done but since they have been done..."  
He trailed off at his wife's look of reprimand.

"Troy," Jack said, "I'm sorry I've been so hard on you. I suppose it's just... you're the brightest and most capable and most responsible young man I know. I guess I tend to expect you to act like an adult many the time and I forget you're still a kid. In this case I was wrong and I will accept responsibility. What do you think-"

"Dad," Troy said, "You did what you thought was best. I know you love me and I love you for loving me. How about we spend some time together next weekend"

"It's a deal," Jack said.  
He didn't add the fact that was looming. It wasn't the time or the place to bring it up. Melinda was only 7 so she didn't understand cancer. The illness that was plaguing Annie was so un-understandable to a 7 year old.

"Go," Jack said, "Go see Gabriella. Be home by 7 o'clock."

"Sure," Troy said grinning.  
A fantastic day passed with Gabriella. Troy thought it couldn't get any better. Troy thought wrong. He got home a 7 o'clock on the dot. His father was on the phone.

"Thank you Dr. Black," Jack said with a huge grin spreading across his face.  
Dr. Black was Annie's oncologist.

" Melinda, Annie... can you girls come down," Jack called.

"Dad what's going on Troy asked.

"That was Dr. Black," Jack said with a smile, "Your sister is..."

"Oh GOD don't tell me she's dead," Troy exclaimed.

"Troy think for a minute," Jack said, "Would I be grinning like a fool if she were? Would I be calling **her **into the kitchen if she were. No. Dr. Black told me the latest test results in your sister's case show she's in remission"

* * *

* I know I killed Annie off in an earlier story but I thought this would make a better ending in this story.


End file.
